This application relates to a drive arrangement for use in an accessory gearbox associated with a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a compressor compressing air and delivering it into a combustion section. The air is mixed with fuel and combusted, and products of that combustion are driven over turbine rotors, driving the turbine rotors to rotate.
Any number of accessories are associated with a gas turbine engine, and will typically draw power from rotation of the turbine rotors through a tower shaft. The tower shaft drives the accessories at a location adjacent to the gas turbine engine. Historically, the accessory were spaced circumferentially about a central drive axis of the tower shaft. This sometimes resulted in an undesirably large radial envelope.
More recently it has been proposed to space the accessories axially along the drive axis of the tower shaft. In the proposed arrangements, a layshaft extends along an axial dimension, and the accessories are driven off of the layshaft at axially spaced locations.